clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spongebobrocks09/Talk Archive 3
YOU REACHED DA SPONGE'S CHAT. * Talk 1 * Talk 2 Archive I archived it for you.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 05:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :He asked me to do it, did he not, Vercool? ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey umm? Haven't you heard of the Alien Creation Shop? Join us and request or buy!!!!!!!!!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 20:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) DON'T GO ONLINE TOMORROW!!! THERE IS A DEADLY COMPUTER VIRUS COMING OUT TOMORROW AND IM AWARING EVERYONE I will always be on this wiki and DON"T mess with me 20:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Warning Thats TOO BAD. Its kinda... hard for me not to get on cuz thats my fav thing to do in the day lol. And tomorrow is April Fools Day! I wanna do some pranking ova the internet (but don't worry I'm not getting on) lol. Im getting on CP now to Fjord meet me at the Ice Berg? --Yorkielvr333CP 01:04, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! Im on CP Now Are you on? Meet me there. --Yorkielvr333CP 01:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! Ummm... I'm VERY busy today. I'll tell you tomorrow on Thursday. My day's not even over yet. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 01:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I WILL NOT BE HERE TOMORROW BECAUSE OF THE CONFLICKER WORM--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 04:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!! I kinda helped create that prank last year lol! AND LOTS FELL FOR IT! (DON'T HATE ME) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Fan Club Template Thanks for joining! Please put this template on your page Thank you! Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! RE:Penguin Of The Month Sorry, but our ''best users go on there, and we can't change it now because if you change it, it resets. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 15:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) How to Make Templates Well, here's how I learned how to: I asked Vercool. He told me to search "Userboxes" on Google Web Search. So I did. I saw a link to Wikipedia, so I clicked on it. It had an empty, gray, small Template that had "ID" in it. I clicked "Edit this page" and saw a code. That gave me an idea. I copied the code, went here, created a new page (by going to Wiki Pages, then Create a new article), and pasted the code. I got the idea of a Time Zone template. So I figured out that where it said "ID" is where I should type the text. It said ID|ID so I put -5 (EST)|-5 (EST). I don't know why I had to type it twice, but I had to. The next time I saw it in the code, I knew that's where the text went. So I replaced Id|Id with This User is 5 hours behind UTC and goes by US Eastern time.|This User is 5 hours behind UTC and goes by US Eastern time. It's very hard to explain, but once you get it, it's very easy. I clicked Preview (ALWAYS click Preview before saving) and saw what I typed! Then, I figured out that I can do this with ANY template from Wikipedia or this Wiki. Do you know what I mean? So go to a Template page with a Template that you want yours to look like. Copy the code, create a new page, and paste it. Replace the text with the text you want. Now replace the colors with what colors you want. This is just the beginning. To put Images in your Template... I'll tell you some other time. My hands are aching badly. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 13:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) My 100 Subs party in Ice Palace! Please come! --Yorkielvr333CP 19:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Can I take photos on your "Weird Clothing" thing? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Invited Ok Alright i wasent expecting i would get away with that lol out of curisoty which has more of a speeking part/sceen time (i know thats an odd question) ~Brendan7195 8 Betas --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) There not betas! There 3rd anniversary penguins! --[[User:Sith Cub|''SITH CU]]''B'' 18:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) MMA Invasion Hi SBR09. Have you visited the Mwa Mwa Attackers website yet? http://www.mwamwaattackers.wordpress.com <--- that's it. Join there please! Also, we are having an invasion! Here are the details: *When: Friday, April 10th, 2009, 5:00 PST *Where: Pet Shop, Avalanche *Mission: Clear as many Mwa Mwas as possible *Reward: 1 Medal Thank you! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 19:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Info on my bro's seizures Well, the first time he had one, it was a hot summer day about 3 years ago. We just got home, and my dad was carrying him down the hall (he can't walk) and he suddenly stopped breathing! I was freakin' freaked out, and we called 911. The ambulance came in what seemed like 2 seconds, and got him to the hospital. He was fine, but I forget what kind of seizure he had. The second time, it was about 7:30 in the morning, around 2 weeks ago. I was still asleep in my bunk bed, and I faintly heard my dad say to my mom "Hon, look at this!". I climbed off my bunk bed and dashed into the dining room. He was like twitching his arm and head, and he didn't say anything. My dad asked him some funny stuff, and he smiled a tiny bit. The ambulance came, and they did some stuff to him. They rushed him off to the hospital. I had to spend the day at my grandma's work. Ya, I hope it doesn't happen again.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well You wanna know somethin'? I'm canceling Polar Bear Club! Now that your making a game (copying me and don't say you've been planning for a while) nobody has to worry! If you're making a game, then tell me what a 39382673626-Dolly Unit is! Or maybe a 34490-Key Unit is! OR how about a 3897324234-Script 3.2! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) AWARD!! I hereby give yo this. Don't eat it, though you may be tempted given your nature. .... LOOK MAN YOU ARE OFF MY BUDDY LIST ON HERE .... LOOK MAN YOU ARE OFF MY BUDDY LIST ON HERE--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) heh. remember me?-User:Ezekielguy]] Questions Where did the name "Kristen" come from? Hat Pop says that's not her name. Also, you said you love Digi...you '''DO' know she is a tomboy right? She'll never ask anyone out. Her exact quote...reply back! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) PROOF Think before you open your mouth. Did I say "Oh, that Sponge is so dumb, I hate him."? Think about what I really said, instead of twisting and altering everything I said. I don't love you does not mean I hate you. And do not even try to threaten me: You can't depress me in any way: I don't know you as much as the others, unaward? Don't care. I'm quitting anyways, and Manic doesn't even know who Ghost is. Happy Easter Image How about this? - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Goodye Old Chum This is so saddening :'( - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Quit If you quit i quit and btw why did it happen?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 21:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Sponge! I'm on a quest! I've gotten Ced and Metal's email...if it doesn't bother, what's yours? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] ive join it ive just joined it!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 21:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ur bro images! ur brother has 2 of my images, they are: the one that i was on 2nd place on surf, and the one im sayin fire fire!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ? What do you need help with?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My Personal Amusement. its funny, because you tell me to shut up when ur apparently 1000 something edits past your need-to-shut-the-heck-up point. Bugzy 02:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) LOL! OWNED!!!!!!!! Look at the bottom. kwiksilver proved that ur s/s is fake. enjoy being blocked. Bugzy 09:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) <=( AS IF YOU'D THINK I'M LYING ABOUT '''DEATH'! HOW LOW! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW! 10:27 up there sharky said he was lyinh 10:46 i know <=( : 10:47 ... Was Sharki lying????? 10:50 I think..... so Gsnap didn't die? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! Why are you being rude to us! I told TS about what you called me...You called me a GAYWAD...tell me why and I'll help you in the fanon court house...tell me on fanon talk so I can unblock you afterwards! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ben lied...he said it...thinking I was gone. Sorry...I will unblock you. Sorry. Ben was being very persuasive. Well, sorry. Will you accept my apology? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh. You are not Artemis Fowl! I say the recent changes dummy. i am there. - Wordguy Weird World You vandalized. I am a Webmaster again. You and Pat are blocked. I have told you not brothers secret! Well. Wompus. Shark, and us others will allow you to edit you talk page! Well see you in 150 Years! LOLZ XD!--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...'OR ELSE!]] 02:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The People vs Ben The People vs Ben - =S What did I do? EH? Go ahead, be p. off that I'm assistant webmaster...I don't care because I never did anything. Before I report you...AGAIN, apologies! Also, you'll be an administrator soon, but not if you keep making fun of me. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday from, Twilight (Of Guardians of Ga'Hoole) --Barn Owls Rule 22:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Your Order Has Arrived! Here Spongebobrocks09! Your tiger has arrived! Thanks for Participating! Hey Spongebobrocks09! Thanks for signing up on the upcoming Super Bee Movie! As being the Golden Knight you will need to wear: *Golden Armory *Yellow Rubber Boots As a reference, visit User:Childpengu1/SBMovie/Gold_Knight Thanks again for signing up there! We appreciate that! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Remember me? Look, CPFW is about to collapse. Could you help us a little? A lot of Pizza invitations are coming in. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! '''Thanks!